Horny High
by Yue-eternal
Summary: Yoh has been transferred to a new school, an all boys school! In this place full of sex and horny predators, will he be able to survive this school without getting his virgin ass not so virgin anymore? [HY HR and so on...]
1. Enter The Prey

**Horny High**

A/N: -look up from whatever she's doing- Hi there. My new fic. This idea pop out of nowhere to me and I was wondering should I do it after I finish my other chaptered stories first or just get on the hell with it. After much thinking, I decided to choose option number 2. Well, it's not everyday you get to have ideas like these.

Summary: Yoh has been transferred to a new school, an all-boys school! In this place full of sex and horny predators, will he be able to survive this school without getting his virgin ass not-so-virgin anymore?

Pairings: I should say a lot. It's a horny school full of horny men. Hey! What should I say? I'm insane after all. But mainly…you know the drill. –Winks-

Origin: I wanted to do something which is different from most high school stories and ended up in this one, so I hope you will like this. Also, I don't know how the school system normally functioned in Japan so I will use my school system in my country with… a little twist of my own. –insert laugh here-

---------------------

**Chapter 1**

**Enter the Prey**

**-----------------------**

Yoh looked up at the tall harmless building which was standing tall just a few steps to the entrance. His left eye twitched terrifyingly. Afraid to go another step closer to that building, he intended to run away but failed as Lorin, his one and only sister dragged him by his shirt and threw him straight into the fucking school entrance.

It's just a normal all-boys high school right? But why the hell is he so damn nervous? There's something about the school which he didn't like and he will definitely regretted his stay here. Lorin, Yoh's older sister gave a smile, waved goodbye and walked off, leaving a hand-outstretched Yoh crying for mercy.

Regaining his composure, Yoh gulped and faced the school entrance again. It was already 7am and the school looked empty and eerie. No sight of students running and scampering around, crying that he's late for class or something similar to that. He sighed and thought what did he do to deserve being stuck in a place like this.

It had been yesterday which he was told to transfer from Sakura High to Furin High. The name sounded so innocent and so normal but internally, it's not and that was what Yoh was afraid about. He had heard much about the school…okay…maybe a little tad too much. Prostitution, rape, torture and all those indecent stuffs kept on flowing into Yoh's mind.

There's just one tiny problem that he had to work up with right now. How the hell is he going to survive this school? Yes. Yoh is straight… very straight and he wouldn't risk the chance to get out of this nightmare into every school holidays, public or even for a stroll. He would rather died than having his ass fucked or him fucking another person who don't even have a god damn vagina stuck up in his ass.

Sighing for the second time that morning, Yoh mechanically walked into the school, knowing that his doom will be near…very near.

-----------------

I'm sorry for this short chapter. The next chapter will be longer than this one. But I'm in a hurry now so I got to go. Bye. Review please and I will update as soon as I can!


	2. Oh God! Save me please!

**Horny High**

A/N: Oo oO -rub eyes- OO Erm... Please excuse me while I go and knock my head on the wall. -BAM- OO oo I didn't know this story was thi popular! 11 reviews... wow... my best chaptered stories reviews I ever got. Thanks you all. Just keep them coming. -sniff-

ANS: I'm sorry to say that this is going to be a gay fic. I'm sure it's pretty obvious in the summary already. BUT there will be like one girl in this story and you probably will be suprised on what position she held. Read on to find out! Oh and please review after you finished reading. Thanks.

Summary: Yoh has been transferred to a new school, an all-boys school! In this place full of sex and horny predators, will he be able to survive this school without getting his virgin ass not-so-virgin anymore?

---------------------

**Chapter 2**

**Oh god...Save me please!**

**-----------------------**

Yoh cursed blankly at his stupdity as he walked or practically trying to keep up with the prefect's pace. The red-headed prefect was dull-looking with a large round glasses hooked onto his very nose. His hair laid flat which gave him a nerdy look. It was not the nerd-ness of the prefect which Yoh was very displease about. It was how the prefect had looked at him! Frowning at usual, he had greeted Yoh at the school entrance and almost mistook him in escaping school. The term barely even started yet for god's sake.

Somehow at the back of his mind, Yoh clearly knew he was already in this nerd's black list whether he like it or not. The geek seemed to have quickened up his pace, almost jolting into a run through the innocent yet so scary corridor. Yoh struggled, knowing that he did it on purpose. Since today was his first day in Furin High, he would have know better than crossed his path again. The large luggage he was carrying was a terrible obstacle. The prefect took a quick turn at a corner. Yoh stopped for a while in order to catch his breath. _Damn that fucking geek... _

Dang...He lost him! Yoh clenched his fist tightly, cursing every foul words he thought of at that darn moment. Oh well...he would have to find him later. After having a short and quick rest, he took off, dragging his luggage behind. He knew he was lost and regretted that he didn't run at the chance when that god damn prefect was still visible to him. He was about to make a turn at the left side of the corridor when he heard some noise...

A noise which he had once dreaded so much ever since he came here...A noise which he regretted he even listened to it at first.

It came from a room which was situated at the far end of the left corridor. Trembling, Yoh covered his ears tight. His feet seemed to have a mind of his own. Before he even knew it, he was already right outside the room. The door to the said room was not fully opened. It was big enough to fit a fly and also big enough to allow Yoh to peek into it and see what the hell is going on inside.

And he prefectly did just that.

Upon seeing what is really going on inside there, his jaws dropped and knees went weak. A guy... was fucking another guy in his dorm! He didn't get to see the guy who-was-being-fucked's face but he did saw the guy who was fucking another guy's ass knowing fully that he did not have the 'things' which is required for every woman.

The guy who was fucking the other guy in Yoh's opinion had long brownish hair. A quick look at him had warned Yoh to stay far away from this kind of person. God knows when the boy who was now kneeling and moaning on the floor will be him next.

Yoh blinked. When the hell did he have that kind of thoughts? Stunned and shocked, he was unable to move until... The said fucking guy suddenly turned and diverted his attention to Yoh and smirked. Brown orbs locking tight into Yoh's. Yoh finally gained his control of his own pairs of feet and began joliting down the corridor with his luggage dragging along behind him.

He stopped for awhile when he felt that he was already safe. His heartbeat was pumping loudly. Loud enough for him to hear his very own there. The long brownish-haired guy **had **saw him! What is going to do? Oh god...Why the hell must he be caught in a situation like that? Damn him and his stupid idotic curiousity who just won't die down and let him have a better life!

Sighing in defeat, he decided it would be best if he just go and find the fucking nerdy prefect on his own. After lots of directions from a couple of students (who just won't stop eyeing him hungrily), he managed to find his way to the prefect without getting his ass wiped by any of the horny men in the school.

The Hostel of the school was big and regarding his _adventures_ just now, he should have grasped the 'where should I go and where I should not go' concept. Making a wrong move will caused him his virginity and Yoh didn't want...no... he never ever want that to happen! The prefect was tapping his foot impatiently on the floor. Not happy and not even bothered to ask what is taking him so long to get here, he quickly gestured Yoh into the room which was hidden behind his back by spanking Yoh's butt with his free hand.

The red-headed prefect smirked a bit before walking off, leaving a flabbergastered Yoh gawking at what he did just now. Frustrated, he swung his luggage into the room almost not missing a midget there. "HEY! Watch where you're throwing that thing!" A voice yelled from beneath the other side of the two single beds, each seperated by a small desk with a lamp. Yoh immediately scampered over and saw an orange-haired boy, no taller than a three year old. His large eyes really did made him look like preschooler and his uptight school uniform made him looked funny too.

Yoh showed his toothy grin while apologizing again and again that he's sorry. Yoh then looked at the surrounding room. The walls were just plain white. No framed pictures were present on the walls. At the left corner of the room, a few empty cupboards laid there against the wall and a large closet was situated next to the door. Thank god that the beds weren't that close together. Yoh feared that this little fella here will be like those other wild guys out there, taking advantage of him whenever it's possible.

The midget smiled and sat next to Yoh who in turn moved a bit away from him. Sweat dropping, the large-eyed midget started, "I know what you're thinking but I'm straight. Just to let you know in case you got the wrong idea..."

Yoh tried his best to express a smile, even a small weak smile will do but he failed to do even that. "I see...I'm straight too so let's be friends kay?" He stammered.

The shortie looked and sounded friendly...so there's no harm in being friends with him right?

"I'm Manta. Nice to meet you!" The midget named Manta happily chirped, holding out his hand to Yoh.

Yoh, now feeling relaxed on the whole thing smiled back and shook Manta's hand politely before saying, "Asakura Yoh here. Call me Yoh will be fine, Manta."

That was the time when a new age of friendship started and grow. Conversations were exchanged and Yoh found out that Manta was tricked into coming here. Not to mention the fact that the prefect had picked on him too on his size. Yoh encouraged Manta to drink milk to help him grow tall. However, a small blush told Yoh that milk probably won't work on him after all. As the clock struck 12pm, Yoh yelped. "Darn! We'll be late for class!"

Chuckling at the said Asakura in front of him, Manta explained. "Classes will officially start tomorrow. Today is the day when we moved into the hostel."

"Oh...Who told you that?"

"The red-headed mean prefect did."

"Damn him! He didn't tell me anything! All he did was spanked my ass..." Yoh pouted, rubbing the area where he had been spanked without any warning at all. "I'll get back at him for that..."

Manta giggled slightly. "This is that 'kind' of school after all. What do you expect?"

"Get out of here quickly and fast..." Yoh muttered.

A bell soon rang out of nowhere causing the two to jump. Yoh asked nervously, "What the hell was that?"

"That was just the bell. It's lunch time."

"Is that even necessary?"

"Um...some students seemed to always forget something when...they are getting pretty busy...?" Manta replied, feeling rather embarassed at that.

Yoh knew where this was going and decided to change the topic before things get heated around here. "Lunch? Do you know where the cafeteria is?"

"Yea. Sure. It's just the block behind the hostel."

"How do you even know? It's just your first day." Yoh exclaimed, completely amazed at Manta's memory.

Manta merely shrugged, first one to step out of the room. What a scene it was. Students were scampering around, their clothes rugged and looking scruffy. Some even put on their clothes right outside their rooms, preparing to make a run for the cafeteria as soon as the bell rang. Yoh looked at Manta, smiling. _Maybe this year here won't be that bad after all... _

"OI! You there! Stop where you're going!" A voice behind both of them yelled, causing Yoh to flinched at the sound of the voice. _Or maybe not..._

-----------------

Yay! I'm using a wordpad to write this since this old-fashioned laptop don't have a microsoft word. This chapter was longer than the usual. Heck, I promise you all before so here it is. T.T

Review please? XD I'll update soon if you do!


	3. Life's Truly a Perfect Bliss

WOW...I was quite surprised at the amount of reviews I was receiving. XD Thanks all. And I hope you guys can give more reviews to me. Reviews makes the authoress's world go round! XD Thank you all for your great reviews! I'm beginning to enjoy writing this story so there will be more updates on this one. XD

I was actually surprised that no one actually know that it's Hao! Im glad that someone actually spotted it so the all the hugs and claps to Yumeorb! XD

**Still no beta-ed... anyone want to be one? PM me now! And you can help me edit my chapter 1, 2 and chapter 3. So I can repost them... Need serious help here!**

**Horny High**

**Chapter 3: Life's Truly a Perfect Bliss**

By Yue-eternal (worship her) XD

------------------------------------------------------------------

Yoh shifted uncomfortably in his seat. Eyes not leaving Manta, he tried to express his famous full-of-confidence grin but failed miserably as Manta's face was closed to horror. All this time, Manta had been mentally non-stop worrying. Yoh had guessed that he probably is the kind of boy who never get into trouble. Yoh was used to it so he didn't care much. But somehow, this time, the feeling was different. He was actually afraid for the first time of his entire school years up to now. The feeling it gave was scary and eerie enough to make a full grown adult cry or maybe not...

It wasn't going to be so bad right? They didn't get into any troubles since they just got here today and classes hadn't even started yet! Let's just hope this was a big, major misunderstanding so he can just get on the hell with his life, graduate from this horrifying school and get back home to wherever he came from. That was his plan intentionally but he never know how making a small mistake can change his entire life for eternity. (I know I sounded stupid here.) Relaxing into his seat, Yoh tried his best to peek into the room in which a student have been called to go into. His friend stood outside the door, foot tapping in order to follow the rythm of the music whihc he was listening to.

The other male teachers ddin't seem or even look bothered about it. In fact, some shot him a small but still visible seductive wink which the blonde happily received. The time kept on ticking from whihc it seemed like forever until... the said student walked out of the door giving a small 'peace' sign to his friend.

"How was it? Did you manage to squirm yourself out of it, dude?"

"It was pretty easy. The only thing I was told to do was stripped myself naked and do some pole-dancing. Even received an A-plus for it."

This comment made both of the new students gulped. Were they going to received a similar kind of punishment for something whihc they didn't did too?

"Alright, man! Show me your _dance_ later. We can even make some thing out of it..." His friend added seductively before pulling him into a rough kiss.

Manta and Yoh stared in shocked and was hoping that maybe one of the teachers would tell them off or even give them a seperate detention out of it. But...no one did. No one even cared for god's sake! Things are really getting heated between the two. Jackets were thrown on the floor, leaving Yoh and Manta crying for mercy. They definitely did not do anything to deserve this. This was already a huge punishment and a big influence to their innocent mind. Yoh made a mental note to kill whoever had suggested him to come here in the first place.

A teacher who looked Egyptian soon rised up from his desk and deliberately strolled to the now sucking-on-necks two. He smacked his forehead and hollered, "Now bitches! Get a god damn private room! And here, you can take this key to the store where those things are sitauted. But make sure you give me a chance too later with your boyfriend later, Shun! Or it's detention and one non-stop month of anti-sex yard for you both!"

Sounds like that teacher still have that egyptian accent in his tone. The guy named Shun grinned widely, slapped high-five with his friend. "Great! Thanks teach'! I will even leave a room for ya' later! Come on, beauty. We're in for a tough night..." He yelled, sprinting off with his friend behind him.

Both were shocked and stunned not only by the teacher's said colorful vocabulary but also by the boys gross behaviors. The teacher smirked smugly, turning to Yoh and Manta. "You loook awfully familiar..." He said curiously. Yoh can only looked confused at that statement.

"Huh?"

"Ah! Now I remember, Asakura Hao. What in the blazing hell have you done to your hair? And you always looked sexy with it!" The teacher exploded, surprised. "Where are your faithful minions? I see they're not prowling around looking for youngsters to pleasure them out and wet."

The last phrase sounded so wrong to both of them. Is there something wrong with how he's hair looks like? And what the hell is this teacher thinking? And lastly, who the fuck is this Asakura Hao person?.!

Manta, sensing that there's some 'misunderstanding' here, interrupted them. "I'm sorry, Mr..." He looked at the teacher's name tag before continued on, "Mr. Amun... This is Yoh and I'm Manta. We're new here."

"New?" He blinked and chuckled lightly. "I see. Welcome newbies. I'm sure you will find this year to be an interesting one. HORA! YOU THERE! NO FUCKING ON THE TEACHER'S DESK!" He angrily barked, pointing his finger at two more students who had begun making out on his personal desk.

Again, no teachers made any effort to stop them, much less bothered by them. The students scowled deeply. After receiving another one of Amun's lecture and scolding, they walked off, not very happy about their fun being ruined by that sir(1). But decided to continue as soon as they reached their dorm as their inspiration to do a new form of exciting hardcore sex had been kicking in, making them as enthusiastic as ever.

"By the way...who was the Hao guy he mistaken you for?" Manta asked, diverting their attention to something else.

"Beats me..." Yoh shrugged, eyes still not leaving the teacher who was now mumbling something about white thingies which just won't come off from his best desk in the whole school. He can only sweat dropped at that.

A man with a red bandana tied on his forehead walked out of the room. He had a couple of indian feathers poked out from his long hair. He looked like he doesn't have enough sleep though or unable to tolerate someone's behaviour which didn't occur to Yoh at least...

"Silva!" Amun called out, hands waving around to get the bandanna-head's attention. "By the look of your face, it ain't that pretty right? Seemed like the mistress is very hard to OUCH!"

The egyptian was cut off by a file thrown onto his face. Silva then glared before returning to Yoh and Manta, leaving the said egyptian cursing and swearing angrily.

"Asakura Yoh and Manta, is it?" Silva asked flatly.

The two boys nodded nervously. Considering what had happened just now, Manta had nearly completely forgot about their trip here and how they are here in the first place. It had just been about fifteen minutes since...

**-----------------------------**

"OI! You there! Stop where you're going!" A voice behind both of them yelled. A male student soon came running. His electric-blue spiky hair stood out in the crowd of students. Some called out to him, some greeted him and some flirt at him in which he responded with a playful grin. Finally caught up with Yoh and Manta, he grinned.

"You must be the new students. The Principal wants to see you now." He simply said and continued on explaining to them on how to go to the principal office before running off to the direction of the cafeteria mumbling something about hungry and food being eaten by everyone else. He called out to a green-haired boy who was walking in the direction of him.

"Yo, Lyserg! What's up?" He practically moaned. Lyserg sighed.

"Hi Horo...Who are the guys you're talking too just now? They look new..." Lyserg asked timidly.

"They got called by the principal... And something's tell me it's not going to be good..." Horo growled as he saw the last sausage was taken by someone else.

Lyserg's mouth turned a small 'o', pushing the food around the plate.

-----------------------

The students gulped and nodded. Were they going to be punished? He hoped not. Silva continued on, "The principal won't be seeing you now. Busy at the moment and will call you both again some other time."

Yoh felt relief at that. Manta, decided to make sure...asked Silva again. "We're not in trouble?"

Silva rasied his eyebrow. _What are they talking about? _"No. Now if you'll excuse me. _Some of us_, got work to do."

With that, he stalked off, grabbing some files on the way.

Okay...fine. That didn't went well. Both had noted the displeased in the man's voice. They thought they better headed off to the cafeteria before the hungry students finished them off...fast! Lost for the second time that day, they managed to survive the school's evil-lurking corridors but they did get into unpleasant sights like nearly being molested by a guy who's drunk was not what Yoh had wanted to believe in. This was a nightmare! Manta had pinched him but still, he couldn't wake up...no matter what. Face it Yoh, this is reality. If you don't like it, deal with it.

Enetering the cafeteria, students were yelling, swearing, fighting and hogging others, sending chills down the boys' spines. They shrugged it off and found a free table which are far away from the noisy lot. Yoh had pointed out that this place was much more worser than the staff's room and Manta can only agree at that point. They talked and laughed on their jokes. Finally, after grabbing some grubs to eat, they started on a new conversation with a new topic.

"I hope I can get out of this place alive..." Yoh cried out, pushing his empty plate to the far end of the table. Manta smiled.

"Hey you there!"

The boys turned to the said voice. It was the guy earlier. Same electric blue hair and everything. This time only, he wasn't alone. He was accompanied by a shy looking green-haired boy who smiled shyly in their direction. The electric blue-haired boy introduced him as Horo Horo and his friend, Lyserg. After making sure that the two new 'friends' were not included in the homosexual list, they become fast friends.

Horo began to study Yoh as they talked. Slender wrist...nicely traced features and another point, a cute face and most importantly, this boy looked exactly like Asakura Hao, the most popular guy in school. That was definitely a plus and he was even surprised that none in here had actually started molesting him.

Yet.

Lyserg was already the hottest topic of the school when they enrolled together in school last year. Many had tried to lay their perverted hands on him but failed since Horo was dedicated to protect his childhood friend. But that was last year and now... It seemed like history is going to repeat itself soon.

Yoh noticed the worried look at Horo's face. "What's wrong? Did I have anything on my face?"

Horo blinked. "Eh? Nothing... nothing's wrong!" He exclaimed, trying his best to supress a grin.

He (Yoh) can only blink in confusion.

----------------

Asakura Hao was definitely not having a good day today... He was really pissed off. Not even his faithful followers were able to cure him. Sleeping with him later did not work or even manage to make a smug grin formed on his face. Yes. He was a master of sex and what people would called him - the sex god. All powerful and ever, many worshipped him. He was what all the boys in the school wanted to be or even wanted to have. But he had one policy... Hao NEVER had a sex with the same person twice and kissing was not in his dictionary. ONCE is enough and that was what the boys were frustrated about. Hao was not a patient man and his anger only added to his 'impatient' mood much wroser than ever.

His minions back off as Hao kicked an empty tin can towards a trashbin, nearly missing a cute boy who yelped in suprise. His followers were at awed that Hao didn't even flirt with that boy, much less even glance at him! So, that practically explained how angry he was. Let's see now... He was scolded by a stupid mentally fucked-up egyptian who just won't leave him the hell alone. The freshman he fucked earlier confessed his love for him, much to his annoyance. To top it all off, he was rudely interrupted. Well, half of it was technically his fault. He shouldn't have left the door ajar and unlock. But still, that nosy boy who peeked in on him was kinda cute.

Interesting... Hao smirked at that point. Reaching the cafeteria, he kicked the door open. Everybody except for the four immediately stopped at what they're doing, turning their heads in Hao's direction. A couple of 'oos' and 'hottie' which escaped their mouth remained unnotice. Eyes searching for a free table, he found one perfectly situated just beside the window and claimed it as his own. His gang of five sat around him, not slightly amused at the faces which greeted them at all. After ordering their drinks, Hao scowled miserably at his lemon juice. It tasted sour...and he wasn't enjoying it a bit.

An impending voice soon boomed over the speakers which were neatly hung at each and every corner of the cafeteria. Not even one spot was left empty. This added to Hao's level of annoyance.

"Watch it, bitch!" A female voice boomed over the speakers, gathering everyone's attention at once including Yoh's group. Yoh could have sworn he heard a voice muttering sorry and sorry over and over again. "Alright you bitch ass students. Listen well! This is Mistress Anna speaking! Three new students hav joined our god damn school and I hoped that you can all just go fucked yourselves senseless if you're thinking of touching the noobs. Behave or else risked yourself filmed naked like Shun! ..."

Shun immediately jumped high up from his table yelling 'Alright!' which was then interrupted by the voice.

"... Shut up, you ass! I have ears you know." She continued on loudly. "So go on with your lunch. And report to your dorms as soon as you can finish! Stay there until tomorrow morning when classes officially start! Those who are late will be sent to the anti-sex yard where you will be punished severely... beware..."

The sound of the microphone switched off broke the trance and everybody erupted into a loud groan.

"Who was that?" Yoh asked, snapping out of it.

Horo replied, "That was just the principal. Ignore her and she will leave you alone."

Yoh paled at that statement. He smiled weakly at Manta who returned it by giving a gulp. Thank god they didn't have to visit her again...at least for now...

"And what did she meant by punished severely?" Yoh asked, the curiousity getting the better of him again.

Horo simply answered, "Nothing much. Just no those crappy magazines, sexless for a couple months and so and so. It won't be pure torture for you all. Only for those pathetic guys out there."

Yoh shivered slightly.

"Oi! Leo! Watch where you're going!" Hao yelled as one of his gang member, Leo, a blonde accidentally tripped and the tray came crashing down onto Yoh. The cafeteria fell silent as everyone looked on. Yoh's curses were heard from then onwards.

"The fuck?.!"

And that was the time when Hao finally saw that Yoh existed.

And he didn't know that not only he noticed Yoh from then on but a couple of others too - desired and sexually aroused.

------------------------

Yea... A cliffy and I hate myself for it. XD Review!

1 Sir is how we called the male teachers in school and yes, not a proper word to use but hell. This ain't a proper school either.

I was actually holding a role on for Anna. Bet you never realised that she's the hell lot of principal here in school! All hail Anna!


	4. Aftermath

Hi there again! I know I'm late…really late on the lack of updates. I will try and update or post new stories before Halloween since after Halloween, you will have to wait for at least one month before I can update or even post new stories. I'm having my SPM or 'o' levels. I wished I can pass it with high marks so I can get into college. Here's chapter 4 and I hope that it will be worth the wait.

**Horny High**

**Chapter 3: Aftermath**

By Yue-eternal (worship her) XD

------------------------------------------------------------------

Not for the first time since his arrival in this school, Yoh was extremely irritated. Of what you might ask. It might be because of Horokeu's long yapping or Manta's uncomfortable shifting or even of his own torture. Yoh vaguely wondered why the hell was he even here in the first place.

Oh yes… For once in his entire fucked up life, his _darling_ and extremely _thoughtful_ sister had just done something terrible.

And for once, the brunette felt like killing his sister right there at the spot. He groaned as the soup dripped from his hair and the tip of his nose. To make matters worse, all eyes were set on him, making him more uncomfortable than ever. The Asakura wished he had a hole to hide himself him.

It was utterly embarrassing. Horo had warned him this will happen sooner or later. But it was not suppose to be this soon, right? Yoh grimaced, wondering why god decided not to leave him alone. One false move and he would have to kiss his ass goodbye.

Speaking of the blue-haired boy, Horo was having a dang of a hard time, trying his best to hide the grim looking Yoh from view. He chuckled nervously at the guys who had switched on their 'there's a cute guy on the loose, hell lot of a cutey too' meter.

Just as what Horo had predicted, the meters had reached the peak. Before the predators could even have a chance of pouncing on the poor prey, Horo had grabbed the half-conscious brunette and dashed off, not bothering to turn around to see if anyone was chasing them.

"But Manta is still back there!" Yoh shouted out, pointing to the mob behind them.

Horo managed to reply in between gasps. "He can wait! Right now…we have to RUN!"

This was much crazier than hell itself. Not that Horo hated it. It was always his job to save the weak. Only this time, he sort of miscalculated. (not that he used much of his non-witted brain anyway) he never expected the almighty sex god Hao to be here. He never expected the accident to happen and he also never ever expected while running off with a mob of the whole student population behind him, he saw a brooding purple-haired beauty waking past him and into the chemistry lab.

And most importantly, Yoh would never expect that horo would dump him and ran to catch up with that guy.

'Not gay huh.' Yoh thought grimly, rubbing his sore ass. 'Like hell you're not gay.'

The young Asakura sighed and immediately ran for cover, tripping over as he did. Surprisingly, the mob ran over him, no one even glanced at him. Yoh's hope was vanished when a tall figure towered over him in amusement. Scared, the brunette slowly looked up. Asakura Hao WAS staring at him in interest. How could he have been so stupid? Oh mentally cursed but on the outside, he tried to suppress a fake goofy grin. He raised his hands to scratch his head uneasily.

At that moment, Yoh felt certain that he was acting like a god damn fool. He did not even bothered to miss the soft smirk on his replica's lips, nor the scornful glint on his dark eyes. Now he knew why he was the prey. Some obviously couldn't take or claim the great Hao so they diverted their attention to him. He mentally slapped his forehead.

He had heard rumors that Hao looked exactly like him. He had seen him from far but not this close before. His heart beat skipped a bit. The boy in front of him moved a step closer. The corridor was perfectly empty and that made Yoh more afraid than before. The brunette tried to stand up but an unknown force was pinning him down onto the floor, preventing him from moving as the male took a couple of steps closer.

Until they were only half an inch apart from each other, Yoh suddenly felt dizzy…of what he didn't know nor did he want to know.It was then it hit him, Hao never showed any interest in him. And wouldn't it be disgusting to lay a guy who looked like his replica? If it's Yoh, it will be disgusting and he would never think of it.

Hao smirked at the vulnerable boy in amusement. The boy looked like he was in a mental distress and wouldn't it feel great to lay a guy who looked exactly like you for a change? Hao reached out his hand to Yoh. The younger blinked in confusion. He glanced at the now innocent smiling elder and wondered if he should really take it. Ignoring his thoughts of fear, Yh took his hand and was immediately pulled to his feet, onto Hao's chest.

A playful smirk took his place on Hao's handsome face before slamming Yoh onto the wall, pressing himself onto Yoh tight, preventing the young lad to have any chances of escaping. His eyes widened in surprised, cursed to think that Hao wouldn't dream of doing anything to him. The elder's dark eyes glinted in satisfaction, the playful smirk getting wider and wider every second. Shivers ran down his spine as Hao leaned forward and licked Yoh's exposed neck, tracing his slender fingers down his face.

Yoh gasped loudly and felt his knees turning jelly. He couldn't lay a finger on his sort of sensation since he never felt this way before. His breath and the pace of his heart beat quickened as he felt once more Hao's deep breath hitting against his skin and finally reaching his ear.

"I see you're enjoying a lot." He hissed softly.

Yoh whimpered. "No…no…I don't. Now let me go! People might see."

Hao let out a short laugh. "Now you're worrying about people seeing instead of the situation you're in now? How empty-minded can you get."

"Shut up and let me go!" Yoh fought back, trying to push the stronger off of him.

"What's wrong? You don't like what you're feeling now? Or do you crave for more?" Hao whispered again, his free hand free to roam under Yoh's shirt, brushing past the tense muscles playfully. He loved the reaction he was getting. No one would ever think that this boy here was that sensitive…

Holding his breath, he cried out as Hao's hand pinched his left nipple. Assured that he got his 'virgin' promise to keep, he struggle from the long-haired boy's tight grasp. If Yoh didn't know better, he was starting to feel light-headed due to oxygen loss.

"L…et me go!" Yoh stuttered in between loud gasps.

So he was totally thankful when Silva happened to pass by. To say the least, he was furious about it. "Didn't I stated clearly that NO IMPROPER ACT in the School's CORRIDOR?.!" He almost screamed out loud, brows furrowing in frustration.

Hao glared and grunted. "I will be seeing you later." He said once more before pulling back and walked off, ot happy at the fact his fun was being interrupted. He gave a small wink before turning round at a corner.

Yoh slouched down onto the floor, his heart beating like mad. Shrugging the strange feeling off, he got to his feet and ran off to find Manta. _What's wrong with me?_

Besides, if he stayed there any longer, Silva's hot tempered head would really explode.

------------------------

Review please?


End file.
